The present invention generally relates to serving embedded devices and particularly relates to remotely servicing an embedded device or system.
Embedded systems play a significant role in every day life although the users of such systems may not appreciate that role or even realize the inner workings of those systems. For example, few people give any regard to the embedded systems that drive the operations of their microwave ovens and other household appliances, their televisions and other entertainment devices, and their personal communication devices. While the capabilities and uses of embedded systems vary widely, at least some characteristics are generally common. For example, few embedded systems provide much of an operator interface at least as regards an interface that might be suitable for examining their inner workings on a detailed basis for diagnostic purposes. Indeed, one of the driving factors responsible for the wide proliferation of embedded systems is their ability to shield the complexities of their inner workings from those that use the devices. Thus, one hallmark of embedded systems is that they are oftentimes inscrutable to the casual observer, or even to an experienced technician without the proper tools or diagnostic software.
One consequence of this inscrutability is that detailed diagnosis of an embedded system's operation oftentimes requires direct interaction with the embedded device by a technician or other skilled operator using specialized software offering access to the inner workings of the device. Generally, such access requires the technician to visit the location of the embedded device or for the embedded device to be sent to a service center for diagnosis and repair by qualified technicians. While some embedded devices provide remote access, such access is oftentimes limited to rudimentary interaction with the device and generally does not support the participation of local personnel in the diagnostic or troubleshooting effort.